Hinata's prayer
by Voice of the Mist
Summary: Naruto and Hinata have been seeing each other in secret for about a year. When suddenly, Naruto is called away on a mission, he leaves Hinata alone, promising to return. Now, 6 months later, Hinata finds herself in the woods alone, and sings her prayer.


A/N: **Voice: ** I was listening to this song on my iPod and I found myself thinking of this sudden scene of NaruHina fluff ^^. So I decided to write it down before I forgot it. ^^' Also, I know people were saying Hinata died in the manga BUT SHE'S ALIVE!!I JUST READ IT TODAY, SHE'S ALIVE!!1 AHAHAHAHAHA!!

**Dramay: **Scary what did you do?

**Scary:** I was going to ask you the same thing.

Summery: Naruto and Hinata have been seeing each other in secret for about a year. When suddenly, Naruto is called away on a mission, he leaves Hinata alone, promising to return. Now, 6 months later, Hinata finds herself in the woods alone, and sings her prayer.

**Demon talking**

_**Demon thinking**_

_Human thinking_

"Human talking"

"_Someone singing/song lyrics"_

Disclaime: I do not own Naruto or the song Dante's Prayer

The sun set slowly on the Hokage's mountain, casting a long shadow across Kohona. Mothers urged their children back into their homes and shops closed their doors for the night. Hinata smiled and waved to the children as they ran to their mothers. She turned toward the Hyuuga compound.

As she turned, she felt two small hands enclose on her own. Looking down, she saw the two Uchiha children. Sakura walked behind her children and Hinata, smiling.

Hinata smiled and spun the children, who giggled in glee.

When they reached the Uchiha compound, Hinata waved goodbye to Sakura and her children and turned to walk to the Hyuuga compound once again.

But Hinata merely looked at the compound before walking right past it. The moon was in the sky now and the sun had disappeared. Hinata followed the road to the forest. The trees cast long, ghostly shadows on the ground and birds chirped and hooted. Hinata looked up at the trees and walked into the woods.

She walked several hours until she reached a strong, old, tall oak. Channeling a bit of chakra into her fingers, she pressed a knot on the truck of the tree. There was a soft whirr and a door appeared. She looked around before entering the tree.

Hinata sat on the floor, letting tears run down her cheeks. She had received news that day that Naruto, who had been on a mission right before his Hokage carination, had been killed.

Hinata held her head in her hand, making crescents on her forehead from her nails. Her other hand fingered the pendent around her neck. If Hinata kissed the cold medal, it would open to a picture of her and Naruto.

Hinata cried harder in their secret meeting place. He had asked if she wanted him to stay home, stay with her. As much as she wanted him too, it was his duty so she told him to go. Now, she wished she had been selfish and asked him to stay. Then he wouldn't be dead, he would be there besides her, holding her in his warm arms, whispering 'I love you' into her ear. But now she was silent, cold and alone.

Hinata lowered her hands to her knees. She took several deep breaths before looking up at the tree, which was open so she could see the moon and the stars.

Hinata closed her eyes to stop the tears. She then bowed her head, making a fist with her hands and pressing them against her head.

"Naruto," she whispered. "Please remember me. Wherever you are."

"_When the dark wood fell before me  
And all the paths were overgrown  
When the priests of pride say there is no other way  
I tilled the sorrows of stone_

I did not believe because I could not see  
Though you came to me in the night  
When the dawn seemed forever lost  
You showed me your love in the light of the stars

Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me"

Hinata's tears fell harder as she sang her prayer, remembering the night before he left. He had whispered his love over and over and promised he would return. Now he was gone.

_"Then the mountain rose before me  
By the deep well of desire  
From the fountain of forgiveness  
Beyond the ice and fire_

Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me"

From outside the tree, a shadow rested over the bark. The figure looked at the tree and listened to the woman's voice. The silencing jutsu on the tree had been broken._  
_  
_"Though we share this humble path, alone  
How fragile is the heart  
Oh give these clay feet wings to fly  
To touch the face of the stars_

Breathe life into this feeble heart  
Lift this mortal veil of fear  
Take these crumbled hopes, etched with tears  
We'll rise above these earthly cares"

_I have to tell her._

"**You can't, she can't know."**

_She's broken…_

"**It's too soon…"**__

"Cast your eyes on the ocean  
Cast your soul to the sea  
When the dark night seems endless  
Please remember me  
Please remember me…"

"Naruto-kun!!" Hinata screamed into the night. Tears fell down her face thick and fast.

_I have to tell her!_

"**Kit no!"**

"Hinata!"

Hinata's head shot up and looked at the door of the tree. The whirr started up again and the door slid open.

"**Kit, you'll ruin everything! What about our plan?!"**

_The plan's not worth it if Hinata gets hurt._

…_**The kit really loves her…**_

A figure stepped into the tree, his figure shrouded by darkness. Hinata's heart raced. Fear and wonder and hope pumped through her veins. The figured stepped closer.

"Hinata-hime…"

"N-Naruto-kun…?" The figure lit a match. From the small, flickering light, the blue eyed, blond haired, whickered face of Naruto Uzumaki appeared.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata launched herself at the male, the wind putting out the match. Naruto fell over and Hinata landed onto of him. She ran a hand over his whisker birthmarks, tear falling from her eyes onto his cheeks. Naruto reached up and whipped the tears from her eyes.

"They told us you were dead," she whispered.

"I thought I was too. But then, I was saved." Naruto reached up and kissed Hinata softly on the lips. "I love you Hinata."

Hinata's tears fell faster and she rubbed her face into Naruto's chest.

"I love you too Naruto. I would love to thank your hero as well."

_Did you hear that, fox?_

"**I did kit," **the fox demon cried.

_Are you crying?_

"**No! I-I just have something in my eye!"**

Hinata held Naruto to her, afraid to let go.

"I'll never leave you again, Hinata." Hinata shook her head.

"You can't promise that. Just never forget me."

"I promised."

The Hyuuga heiress did not return home that night. When Neji and a group of Hyuuga when looking for her, they found her at the Uzumaki apartment, it the arms of the Uzumaki himself.

Naruto's carination was that very day, making him the sixth Hokage of Kohona. A few days later, he asked Hinata's father for her hand. Hirashi wasn't too fond of the idea but he couldn't deny the Hokage.

A few months later:

Hinata smiled as Naruto held her in his arms. She again felt safe and warm and loved.

"Hinata-hime."

"Hm?"

"Can you get something out of my bag for me?"

"Sure." Sitting up, Hinata crawled over to Naruto's bag. Reaching into the bag, she looked at Naruto.

"What am I looking…for…" Pulling her hand out of the bag, she held a velvet ring box. She looked at Naruto who was on his knee.

"Hinata-hime," he whispered. "I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" Hinata lunged forward, wrapping her arms around the Hokage's neck, kissing him.


End file.
